villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Minion
The Minion is the eponymous main antagonist of the 1998 American/Canadian horror film of the same name. Personality The Minion is the familiar of the Antichrist who is fanatically devoted to its goal of releasing its master from his imprisonment. Given that it doesn't have a physical form, it expresses its feelings through the host its currently inhabiting The Minion reveals itself as being spiteful and overly sadistic, being fully aware that the Earth would be destroyed if the Antichrist escapes its concealment. In addition, the Minion indulges in committing murder, even when it doesn't contribute to its overall goal. For instance, it massacres a great majority of the police department even though it's incapable of dying. ''The Minion'' Early life According to Lukas, there was originally four beings: the Father, Son, Holy Spirit, and the Antichrist. The Antichrist grew to despise humanity, wishing to lay waste to it. Failing to reach him, Christ casts the Antichrist from Heaven, and locks him away in the bottomless pit. A monastery is built over the bottomless pit, and Christ entrusts the Knights Templar with keeping watch of the key. Predicting that he would be released after the end of a millennium, the Antichrist appoints his servant, the Minion with obtaining the key. The Knights Templar had since been at war with the Minion; if the Minion were to succeed, the gates of Hell would open, and the world would be thrown into pure chaos. Present day In December 1999, two city workers uncover a hidden chamber within the sewers of New York. Within the chamber is a skeleton of a deceased Templar who has a mysterious artifact in its possession. Karen Goodleaf, a Mohawk archeologist, is called to investigate the discovery, and she realizes that the artifact in the dead Templar's hand was a talisman. Carefully opening it, she uncovers a key. The Minion murders a watchman and attempts to pry the key from Karen's grasp. Without any warning, a man in priest garb comes to the woman's aid, and kills the Minion through the use of a spiked gauntlet. He takes the key, and he began to leave for the monastery. Karen's friend, Dante, arrives sometime later to give Karen a gift, only to be possessed by the Minion. While Karen was demanding answers from Lukas, the possessed Dante drives his car into a building, attempting to wrestle the key from the Templar. Lukas overpowers the possessed young man, swiftly killing him. The Minion finds another host, this time a female lieutenant, and it attempts to make a deal with Lukas pertaining to the key. Once again, its host is killed, and it takes hold of another police officer when he had the misfortune of glancing into the eyes of its slain host. Karen posits that they hide the key at a nuclear waste depository, which was built on her former reservation. Her grandfather—Michael Bear—works as a foreman for the company, and he agrees to help her with her plan. Unfortunately, Lukas' killing of the Minion's hosts are mistaken as serial killings, and they are arrested at a gas station. While in custody, the Minion arrives and open fires on the officers, massacring a great majority of them. Just as he was about to kill Lukas, Karen saves him, and shoots the possessed officer in the back of his neck. Professor Schulman is called to aid in the officers' search for the convicted killers, but he gets possessed by the Minion. Using Schulman as a host, he informs the officers that they were heading to the Wakanasake Nuclear Containment Facility. Once there, the Minion murders Michael and disguises itself as him in order to trick Lukas into giving him the key. The Minion arrives to Jerusalem, and begins to mow down several of the members of the Knights Templar. Just as it was going to finish off the chief Templar, the Minion is killed by Bernhard, who wanted to prove his worth. However, the Minion takes possession of Bernhard himself, and he heads to the crypts of the monastery to open the gates of Hell. Lukas manages to kill the possessed Bernhard, and with Karen's assistance, they stop the Antichrist from entering into the world. Realizing that the Minion might try to restart its plans a thousand years from now, they decide to continue the Templar, staying behind to watch the key. Powers and Abilities The Minion's main trait is its ability to transport its essence into a host through eye contact. The Minion is apparently physically weak when it isn't inhabiting a human vessel, but once it does, it enhances the performance of its host to the point that it gives them near superhuman strength. Unfortunately for the host, they are reduced to being hollow puppets that blindingly do whatever the Minion demands without question. While the Minion cannot be killed, it can be slowed down if its host were killed. It also seems that it can only possess a dead body for as long as it can manage as evidenced by him briefly taking possession of Michael's body, and then returning to Schulman's body once Lukas fell victim to his ruse. Hosts *Unknown man (killed by Lukas) *Dante (killed by Lukas) *Police Lieutenant (killed by Lukas) *Police officer (killed by Karen) *Professor Schulman (killed by Lukas) *Bernhard (killed by Lukas) Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Fanatics Category:Possessor Category:Titular Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:Paranormal Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Sadists Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Heretics Category:Pure Evil Category:Provoker Category:Inconclusive Category:Homicidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Terrorists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Hegemony Category:Monsters